Agonizando
by antony15828
Summary: Dos personas distantes y solitarias... que se parecen más de lo que cualquiera puede imaginar.


**Si, estoy vivo, sorpresivamente. Me tomó mucho completarlo, pero aquí está. Espero que se encuentren bien.**

 **88** **8**

 ** _Since I don't have a lot of time available right now, I don't have any problems with this being translated into English. I'd love that to happen, so I'll leave that open, just credit me._**

La vida es una montaña rusa despiadada. No creo que pueda existir una mejor manera de decirlo. Es un sube y baja interminable, capaz de volverte loco si no eres lo suficientemente resistente. Seguir el juego de la misma es lo mismo que jugar a la ruleta rusa, y es que sencillamente no sabes que puede pasar.

Y él, francamente, está harto de lo mismo.

Él no es un suicida, está consciente de eso. Para él, el suicidio no es la respuesta a los problemas. Al contrario, es sólo un método de escape rápido para aquellas personas que no pueden soportar las cargas de la vida. Pero él, Hikigaya Hachiman, no lo niega, pasa por situaciones en las que no puede evitar simpatizar con aquellas pobres personas que recurrieron a un acto tan trágico.

Es tan difícil de explicar, pero tan desesperante.

 _La mente._

Se puede decir que este complejo órgano es una maravilla de la evolución, la razón de todos los avances que el ser humano ha conseguido como especie inteligente, un instrumento perfecto, capaz de realizar múltiples tareas simultáneamente, mientras al mismo tiempo se encarga de velar por el funcionamiento correcto de nuestro cuerpo.

¿Por qué está pensando el en todo esto?

Pues verán, a pesar de todas estas maravillas, su opinión difiere un poco.

 _No, un montón._

La mente es un maldito dolor de cabeza, literalmente.

Es su peor enemigo, un demonio latente que se encarga de recordarle una y otra vez lo inservible que es, y de cómo todo lo que ha hacho a lo largo de su vida ha sido una patética estupidez.

Él sabe que no es así, que es sólo una emoción del momento, pero es tan jodidamente fuerte que llega a creérselo como verdadero.

Y no está contenta con eso. Es capaz de enloquecerle los nervios hasta el punto en el que solamente desea estrellar su cabeza contra la pared repetidamente, o darle un puñetazo a la primera persona que lo haga sentir levemente irritado. Siente tristeza, despiste o enojo, e incluso las tres al mismo tiempo.

Te preguntarás, ¿Qué fundamento tiene el para proclamar todo esto?

Es muy sencillo.

Es la misma puta mierda que está sintiendo ahora.

¿Cuál es la causa de todo esto?

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Y eso es lo más patético.

Puede que existan varias causas. Es probable que todo sea debido a su pasado, o incluso a varias ocurrencias de ese mismo estilo que le tocaron vivir en la secundaria. O tal vez, el hecho de ser un desempleado universitario que a los 20 años aún vive con sus padres.

Espontáneamente, sin ningún aviso.

Sencillamente, se hacen presentes.

Estos pensamientos oscuros que abarrotan su cabeza, amenazando por desbordarse en un mar de acciones inimaginables.

Pensamientos que harían correr a cualquiera.

Quiere gritar, quiere llorar, quiere golpear a alguien. Constantes deseos inhumanos y desagradables que no desaparecen. Una ansiedad sofocante que sólo se alivia por instantes, y a veces vuelve cada vez más fuerte e insoportable.

 _No tiene sentido._

Si hubiera sabido que su vida iba a terminar reducida a esto, se hubiera vuelto loco más temprano.

Un sonido peculiar detiene sus pensamientos, e inmediatamente se encuentra de vuelta en la realidad.

 _Ah, sí._

Se encuentra a sí mismo en la tienda de café cercana al campus universitario, esperando que sea la hora de su próxima clase, y al mismo tiempo refugiándome de la intensa lluvia del exterior. El sonido de las gotas de agua haciendo eco al chocar con la ventana es algo confortador.

Se da cuenta de que aquel sonido proviene de una chica, empleada del lugar, la cual se encuentra a su lado, pacientemente esperando su orden.

''Disculpe si lo interrumpí, señor. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?''

Como un robot inexpresivo, levanta su cabeza lentamente y toma contacto visual con la chica. ''No, está bien. Un mocaccino será suficiente para mí.''

La chica sonríe levemente en un gesto de cortesía mientras apunta su pedido.

''Por supuesto. Ahora mismo prepararé su bebida.''

''Gracias.''

La chica se retira a la parte posterior de la tienda, dejándolo otra vez sumido en un ambiente de soledad.

A decir verdad, se siente agradecido hacia la peliazul, ya que interactuar con ella ha sido suficiente para distraerlo momentáneamente.

Un amargo sentimiento de melancolía se hace presente en él.

Desde que comenzó la universidad, inmediatamente supo que frecuentaría mucho este lugar. El mismo fue escenario de sus primeros meses como universitario, cuando aún estaba medianamente sumido en la fiebre y emoción de por fin llevar una vida más adulta y, tal vez, más sociable.

Lo último obviamente nunca sucedió, y aquella fiebre eventualmente se desvaneció. La monotonía había vuelto otra vez, y más tarde que nunca llevaba una vida más o menos parecida a la secundaria.

Era el mismo círculo vicioso repitiéndose ante sus ojos.

Actualmente, ya lo ha aceptado.

Nunca fué su destino ser alguien social, o tener alguien con quién hablar. Lo más cercano a eso fueron sus compañeras de club, pero aquellos días tan lejanos y borrosos ya hacen tiempo que no hacen acto de presencia en su mente.

 _Aun así, ambas de seguro ya están comprometidas…_

No es que se sienta arrepentido de su vida. Apenas cursa el final de su primer año en la universidad, y la carrera de Psicología le ha ayudado a entender muchas cosas.

La gran mayoría de la gente se dedica a opinar que el dedicarse a esta carrera es un chiste de mal gusto, un desperdicio de tiempo y un derroche del dinero de tus padres.

Tuvo que tragarse la eventual explosión de ira de su padre al saber a qué se dedicaría, y aunque su madre fue mucho más discreta en el asunto, su expresión perdida y decepcionada mientras le dirigía falsas palabras de apoyo sirvieron como su condena.

Komachi, por otro lado, fue la única que verdaderamente lo apoyó.

Aunque no los culpa por aquello. Él mismo tenía sus propias dudas. Sabía que tenía un buen talento para la escritura, e incluso ahora es una carrera que probablemente se dedique a desarrollar más adelante. Pero por sus adentros, existía un deseo reprimido que tenía que saciar.

 _Quería entender._

Quería comprenderlo todo.

Por qué el ser humano es tan complicado.

Qué determina la formación de los grupos.

Qué pasa por la cabeza de las personas.

Por qué existe gente que, por algún motivo, se dedican a herir otras personas.

Qué circunstancias deben darse para que alguien sea aceptado.

Por qué las personas alcanzan tal nivel de desesperación para querer atentar contra sus propias vidas.

Quería saber. Quería conocer. Quería comprender. Porque francamente, no lo comprendía.

Y eso lo desesperaba.

Ahora mismo, Hachiman puede admitir que comprende un poco mejor, pero aún falta mucho más.

Pero aún así, contrario a lo que pensaba, no ha podido acabar con esa ansiedad que nunca termina de consumirlo. Aquel sentimiento de vacío que lo hace sentir tan insignificante.

Un pequeño sonido lo distrae de momento. Se da cuenta de que su bebida, ya lista, yace posada frente a él. Una delgada columna de humo se hace presente, acompañada por uno de sus aromas favoritos.

''Aquí tiene,'' pronuncia la chica con un tono cordial.

Sabe que es un sentimiento estúpido, pero no puede negar sentirse agradecido por la chica. Sí, es obvio que es empleada aquí, pero hay algo en su presencia que no deja de llamar su atención.

''Gracias…eh…''

La chica adopta una expresión más o menos de incredulidad, seguida casi de inmediato por una mirada exasperada.

''Uh…pensé que, aunque sea eventualmente recordarías mi nombre.''

''¿De qué hablas? Yo-''

De repente, se da cuenta de algo. Ahora que lo considera, hace mucho tiempo que lleva visitando este lugar, y en todo ese tiempo, es la primera vez que ha visto a esta chica, por lo que la única conclusión posible es que acaba de ser empleada recientemente.

 _Sí, creo que ese era el sentimiento que experimentaba._

Hay algo en tal chica que dispara alarmas en su cabeza, como si ya la conociera de antemano, pero no se ve capaz de aclarar sus ideas ni de recordar su nombre.

Una falsa tos proveniente de la chica lo hace recuperar el sentido de realidad.

''De verdad, sí que tienes una cabeza vacía. Es Kawasaki, tonto.''

 _¡Oi! ¿A quién llamas tonto?_

Pero efectivamente, es ella.

Mirándola detenidamente con algo de irritación, se da cuenta de que no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio. Nota que su estatura es un poco es más alta, y su cabello un poco más abundante. En vez de una cola de caballo, el mismo anda suelto, lo que le parece un poco raro, y le hace deducir que probablemente no sigue el código de vestimenta al pie de la letra.

''Oh. Este….lo siento. Ahora sí te recuerdo, sólo que no te veía desde hace mucho tiempo, además de que el cabello suelto te hace menos reconocible.''

Kawasaki lo mira pensativa por varios segundos, sus brazos posicionados en sus caderas y su rostro emanando una expresión irritada.

''Como digas,'' proclama la chica, mientras esboza una pequeña sonrisa, ''Es bueno verte otra vez, Hikigaya.''

''Sí. Lo mismo digo. Aunque me da cierta curiosidad ¿Por qué te empleaste en este lugar?''

''Algún problema?''

Hachiman considera sus palabras con cuidado. No tiene deseo de irritarla más de la cuenta.

''En verdad no, sólo me sorprendió un poco que eligieras un sitio como este. Ya sabes… el tipo de lugar en donde debes interactuar con muchas personas.''

Su momentánea cara de irritación es reemplazada por una de entendimiento.

''Oh. En verdad quería intentarlo, supongo. No tiene nada que ver con Angel Ladder en absoluto, pero me acostumbraré. Mis clases son de mañana por lo que no hay ningún problema. Además, algo de dinero no le vendría mal a una universitaria en bancarrota.''

 _Tiene un punto._

''Entiendo…''

Un destello lejano se hace notar desde la ventana que se encuentra al lado suyo, seguido de un estruendo moderadamente alto varios segundos después.

Hachiman suspira por algunos segundos. A este punto, es más que obvio que no llegará a tiempo a clase, al menos que quiera correr medio kilómetro y llegar empapado al salón.

Notando su expresión, la chica concentra su mirada por varios segundos hacia la ventana, reposando la misma sobre él varios segundos después.

''¿Tienes clases ahora mismo?''

Mirando nuevamente hacia el ventanal, Hachiman contempla silenciosamente la lluvia torrencial. Leves ráfagas de viento hacen vibrar la estructura del mismo, y se pueden apreciar varios árboles cuyas ramas se balancean fuertemente.

''Si. Aunque francamente, no creo que valga la pena el enfermarme por un mes por querer llegar a tiempo.''

La peliazul se toma varios segundos para responder, como si estuviera contemplando algo. Le sorprende que dedique tanto tiempo en conversar con él, aunque después de todo, el resto del local se encuentra vacante de clientes a quienes atender.

''Tengo un paraguas en el área de empleados, puedo prestártelo si deseas.''

La miro un poco sorprendido.

''Y cómo te irás después?''

Kawasaki se encoge de hombros.

''Mi turno termina al anochecer, Es probable que la lluvia haya disminuido para entonces. Además, debes devolverla cuando salgas de clases,'' responde la peliazul.

''Hmm. Sí, tienes razón.''

Kawasaki me dedica una mirada insegura, como si no estuviera del todo convencida por mis palabras.

''¿O es que no quieres asistir?''

Hachiman no es del tipo de personas a quien le apetece volarse clases. Incluso durante aquellos días en que sus pensamientos lo comen por dentro, hace su mejor esfuerzo por asistir. Es ese sentimiento absurdo de querer, _al menos_ , sentir que aún existe algún aspecto de su rutina al que aferrarse, una razón por querer salir de casa, aunque sea durante sus momentos más oscuros.

Pero hoy, francamente, no quiere asistir.

Por alguna razón, siente que le daría lo mismo el llegar a tiempo o no.

 _Creo que, al menos hoy, estaría bien dejar de pretender._

''Oi, Hikigaya.''

Ni siquiera se siente con la energía de inventar algún argumento falso para responder a su pregunta.

''Sí, me pillaste. No soy para nada irresponsable con mis asistencias, pero mi particularmente débil deseo de ir el día de hoy, agregándole la lluvia torrencial, son muy tentadores. Además, es solo una clase de una hora. El timado maestro normalmente se la pasa haciendo charlas sobre la democracia y sobre cómo es un sistema fallido en los países del tercer mundo,'' responde con un tono de irritación y desinterés.

 _¿Porque, francamente, que tiene que ver todo lo anterior con Psicología?_

Juzgando por la cara de la chica, es obvio que comparte su opinión.

''En verdad,'' pausa ella detenidamente, admirando silenciosamente el clima de afuera. ''Creo que yo haría lo mismo.''

La chica se incorpora, antes de yo siquiera responder.

''¿Qué estudias?''

Hachiman la mira interesado, apreciando su deseo por continuar con la conversación.

''Psicología.''

Kawasaki lo mira con una ligera cara de sorpresa, aunque no se siente afectado por la misma, puesto que no es la primera vez que observa tal reacción cuando alguien más le pregunta lo mismo.

Aun así, Hachiman desea aprovecharse un poco de la situación.

''¿Qué pasa? ¿Es tan difícil de asimilar?'' responde de manera semi-burlona, para luego tomar un sorbo de su bebida, la cuál estuvo a punto de olvidar que existía.

La cara de sorpresa de la peliazul es inmediatamente reemplazada por una de vergüenza ligera, y Hachiman pudo jurar que, por un segundo, la chica quedó completamente inmóvil. No fué por mucho, ya que se incorporó rápidamente.

''N-o tanto, en verdad. Siempre… siempre te vi como alguien inteligente, alguien pensante, a pesar de tu reputación en la escuela. Siempre calculabas como resolver los problemas de tu club, y más que una vez te pille observando con interés el grupo de Miura.''

Hachiman se encoje de hombros en esta ocasión, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida, que ya empieza a enfriarse.

''Siempre fueron un grupo interesante, aunque eran el grupo de gente más falso y pretendiente que jamás encontré en mi vida.''

''Con tus habilidades sociales, estoy segura que no tienes muchos puntos de referencia para hacer esa deducción.''

 _Ouch. Justo en el ego. Como me gusta._

''Oi, oi… pensé que estabas de mi lado.''

La chica parpadea mientras se encoje de hombros, caminando a paso lento y sentándose en el banco que queda justo al otro lado de donde está sentado. Reposando sus brazos sobre la mesa, Kawasaki se acomoda frente a él, apoyando su cabeza en los mismos, y dándole poca importancia a su deber de trabajar.

No se intercambian más palabras, y Hachiman se dedica unos minutos mientras termina su bebida en cuestión de pequeños sorbos. La admira silenciosamente, robando par de miradas discretas, viendo como su rostro emana un aura de pura tranquilidad.

Por alguna razón, siente que guardará este momento en sus recuerdos.

* * *

Hachiman no es de aquellos que disfrutan deambular en el centro comercial un sábado por la noche. Prefiere ir a algún bar de la zona a tomar algunas bebidas en solitario, y cuando sí desea ir al centro comercial, lo hace durante el día, cuando tiene horas y horas para disfrutar de las atracciones del arcade.

Komachi había quedado en reunirse con sus amigas, y Hachiman, siendo el buen hermano mayor, tuvo deseo de acompañarla, para evitar situaciones indeseadas con algún chico que quisiera aprovecharse de ella.

Era patético, ridículo en verdad, ya que Komachi estaba ya a punto de graduarse de la secundaria, y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que apareciera algún chico y éstos eventualmente se convirtieran en una pareja.

También era patético, porque Hachiman sabía en su interior que sólo quería una excusa para convencerse a sí mismo de salir de casa, de tal vez gastar algo de dinero viendo una película, o disfrutando de alguna comida. Pero, con la suerte a su favor, no encontró ninguna película de su interés, y el área de alimentos estaba tan abarrotada a pesar de la hora que el sólo caminar por la zona lo dejaba nauseabundo.

Y por eso se encuentra en el arcade, el único sitio que le quedaba por visitar. No son más de diez personas las que se encuentran allí, y Hachiman estaba seguro que había pasado por cada máquina del lugar al menos dos veces en una misma noche.

En una esquina alejada del local, Hachiman pasa su tiempo libre, jugando fútbol de mesa consigo mismo como podía, pateando la pequeña pelota hacia cualquier dirección, sin tener en cuenta las reglas del juego, ya que era imposible controlar ambos equipos al mismo tiempo, haciéndolo solo por el gusto de golpear algo.

 _Oi…no es tan aburrido._

 _¿A quién engaño? ¿Qué cojones estoy haciendo?_

Uno de los muñecos de plástico pegados a la barra de metal detiene con agilidad la pequeña pelota, y con una fuerza que podría considerarse algo descomunal, la golpea en un estruendo que la dirige directamente a la portería a una velocidad sobrehumana.

 _¿Qué? Yo no hice eso…_

Hachiman se paraliza por un segundo, como si su mente no consiguiera comprender lo que acaba de suceder. Levantando su mirada lentamente, fija su mirada en la chica, que ha hecho acto de presencia por acto de sorpresa.

''¿Qué haces aquí?''

Después de unos segundos y recomponiéndose, Hachiman recupera su tranquilidad, mientras recoge la pelota de la portería y la posiciona nuevamente sobre el tablero.

''Acompaño a mi hermana, bueno…acompañaba.''

Kawasaki lo mira con incredibilidad, alzando una ceja.

''Eh, si no me equivoco, creo que tu hermana ya es un poco mayor para que quieras tirártelas de hermano protector.''

''Nunca. Komachi siempre será mi pequeña hermanita.''

''Tu pequeña…¿qué?''

El pobre chico no puede evitar quedar totalmente ruborizado. Nunca antes se había sentido tan avergonzado de algo que había dicho.

Como si el universo conspirara en su contra, Kawasaki comienza a reír.

''Oi, para el brollo.''

Son necesarios al menos diez o veinte segundos para que la chica pare con sus pequeñas risas.

Hachiman la mira con una mirada irritada.

''¿Qué haces tú aquí?''

Kawasaki se encoje de hombros, para luego posicionar sus brazos en sus caderas.

''En verdad, ya me dirigía a casa. Estaba en el cine, y te ví de reojo mientras caminaba por fuera del local.''

''Oh.''

Pasan varios segundos sin que nadie haga un esfuerzo por seguir conversando. Hachiman ya está más que acostumbrado a esta situación incómoda, pero por alguna razón que no consigue comprender, un sentimiento de asfixia invade su corazón.

 _Debo decir algo. No permitas que lo de siempre se repita._

''Eh,'' susurra Hachiman, inseguro de sí mismo. No se siente seguro de si mismo, lo que no ayuda en su situación. ''¿Estuvo bien?''

''Hmm?''

''Eh, la película, me refiero a la película. Normalmente me pierdo los estrenos.''

Kawasaki lo mira curiosa por un segundo. ''Que va, nada de otro mundo. Aunque sí estuvo algo entretenida.''

''Oh. Ya veo,'' responde Hachiman. Una vez más se ve sumido en la incomodidad.

''¿Por qué?''

Fue una pregunta repentina, que tomó al chico por sorpresa.

''¿Eh?''

''¿Por qué… por qué te pierdes los estrenos?''

Hachiman no sabe qué decir. No es que no se sienta interesado en ver los nuevos _blockbusters_ que salen cada semana. El problema es, varios grupos de personas que comparten clases con él también asisten, y le tocó vivir una noche particularmente vergonzosa en donde no pudo evitar escuchar los susurros interminables.

 _¿Acaso anda sólo?_

 _Está en clase con nosotros._

 _¿Cuál era su nombre? Oh Dios, nisiquiera lo recuerdo._

 _Baja la voz, creo que nos escucha._

 _Qué pena._

No volvió a ninguno de los estrenos. Después de eso, sólo se dedicaba en asistir a películas que ya llevaban varias semanas en carteleras, y como medida extra asistía en horarios poco frecuentados, en los cuales sabía habría la menor cantidad de personas posible.

Se sentía asqueado. No porque sus ''compañeros'' parecían no esforzarse en lo más mínimo en mantener sus pensamientos para ellos mismos, sino porque él mismo se rebajaba a su nivel al sentirse insultado por ellos.

No podía evitarlo, y ya había llegado al punto en que le daba igual. No podía acabar con esos sentimientos oscuros, cada vez que sentía las miradas y susurros sobre él. Él los percibía todos, como si su cuerpo hubiera sido objeto de alguna maldición macabra que le permitía percibirlo todo.

''Hey, Hachiman.''

No se percata de que otra vez se ha hundido en sus pensamientos, ignorando por segundos lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

''L-o siento. En verdad… No disfruto sentirme rodeado de demasiadas personas.''

Sabe que está mintiendo a regañadientes. Antes no le importaba que la sala estuviera repleta, no si podía disfrutar el filme.

''Oh,'' responde la peliazul, y Hachiman no se siente del todo seguro si la misma se tomó sus palabras por ciertas.

''Sabes, hay veces en que vengo a medianoche,'' continúa la chica, ''Los fines de semana hasta nos permiten ir en ropa de dormir. Puedes hacer lo mismo, si quieres.''

Hachiman ya lo sabía, pero valoraba demasiado su tiempo de sueño para hacer tal locura.

Como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, Kawasaki lo mira con una cara de aburrimiento.

''Aunque conociéndote, sé que prefieres ahorrarte esas horas de sueño.''

''Oi… bueno, puede que tengas razón. Aunque creo que podría hacerlo un día de estos.''

La chica lo mira con una expresión neutra y calmada, lo que le imposibilita a Hachiman el saber que podría estar pasando por su cabeza.

Luego, con un ligero suspiro, se incorpora de nuevo y lo mira.

Nuevamente, Hachiman se siente invadido por el deseo de mantenerla con él, de mantener la conversación o de hacer cualquier cosa que impida que la chica se retire a casa.

No es la primera vez, y sabe que no será la última. No desconoce el sentimiento. El deseo de conseguir algo más. Cualquiera pensaría que se debe a la presencia de una chica, pero Hachiman sabe que es más que eso. Es el deseo de no permitir que el destino resbale de sus manos, el no permitir que el mismo círculo vicioso le gane otra vez.

El no sentirse sólo otra vez.

''Eh, ¿sabes jugar?'' pregunta Hachiman, con un tono minúsculo de voz que cualquier otra persona pensaría que está hablando para sí mismo.

La chica dedica una mirada a la mesa de juego, contemplando silenciosamente su propuesta.

''Poco, pero creo que puedo defenderme.''

Hachiman toma una expresión de burla, mientras recoge la pequeña pelota y la posiciona en el centro.

''Pues juguemos un poco. Perderás.''

''¿Hoh? ¿Me subestimas?''

Sin que ninguno de los dos verdaderamente se diese cuenta, ahí pasaron casi una hora, eternamente concentrados en no permitir que el otro tomara la ventaja. Cualquiera que echara un vistazo a los dos los tomaría como una pareja que había decidido descargar sus diferencias a cuestas de la pobre mesa de juego.

* * *

 _Qué aburrido esto._

Kawasaki suspira pensativa, las palabras del profesor sordas para sus oídos desde hace ya varios minutos. No le sorprendía, ni se sentía mal por ello. Hacía ya tiempo que ignoraba algunas de sus clases, por considerarlas demasiado aburridas o abrumadoras. Sabía, aún así, que no había tanto problema, después de todo se ganaba calificaciones aceptables, o lo suficientemente buenas para que los profesores no le discutiesen su indiferencia.

No existe una denominación del todo correcta que sirva para explicar al cien por ciento el estado de la vida de Kawasaki. Estudiaba lo que quería, tenía un trabajo a medio tiempo que le ayudaba con una buena parte de sus gastos (agradecía que su familia la ayudaba con el resto, aunque fue necesaria mucha persuasión de parte de sus padres), y opinaba que no le hacía falta nada.

¿O acaso falta algo?

Se lo pregunta de vez en cuando. No tiene problemas con nadie, eso era certero. También se reúne de vez en cuando con algún grupo de chicas de su clase para almorzar (no las considera amigas, sino conocidas), y también sale de vez en cuando a cualquier bar cercano a tomarse uno que otro trago (nunca disfrutaba embriagarse).

Pero siempre lo sentía.

Era un sentimiento difícil de explicar, un sentimiento que a veces incluso la atormentaba.

Pero, ¿qué era?

Se sentía horrible, como un ahogo interminable que poseía su pecho, amenazando con consumirla entera. Un sentimiento de asfixia interior que, por mas cosas que hacía, nunca desaparecía.

Se preguntaba a veces si era soledad, pero siempre se lo negaba a sí misma, por lo menudamente descabellada que sonaba la idea. Siempre había sido una chica independiente, nunca había tenido más de una amiga mujer en la secundaria, ni mucho menos hombres.

 _Al menos que él hubiera contado como amigo._

El pensar en esa persona detiene su laberinto de pensamientos momentáneamente.

Kawasaki no es tonta en el amor, eso ella lo sabe. Fue casi de inmediato que se dió cuenta de sus sentimientos por Hachiman. Puede que no haya tenido la dicha de adquirir experiencia en el amor, pero leía suficientes novelas y libros para saber lo que era.

Pero esos días pasaron, y ella nunca llegó a decirle.

Puede que hubiera sido lo mejor, puede que sí. Después de graduarse, todos tomaron rumbos separados, muchas amistades terminaron, mientras que otras florecieron al verse sumidas en el nuevo ambiente de madurez que traía el entrar a la universidad.

Nunca volvió a verse con nadie de su clase, ni siquiera con Ebina, probablemente, la única chica de todas con las que hubiera deseado mantener el contacto.

Hasta que, casi un mes atrás, poco después de ser contratada en su trabajo, se encontró con él.

Tenía que admitirlo, cualquier persona cuerda que supiera lo que sentía en aquel entonces, le hubiera preguntado si se habría golpeado la cabeza.

Pero había algo que la diferenciaba de muchas personas.

El chico so se veía mal, al su parecer. Todo el mundo señalaba los ''ojos de pescado muerto'', pero a ella siempre les parecieron…cómicos, por no decir algo más. Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo tiene algo de su cuerpo con la que no se siente a gusto, siendo el caso de ella su estatura.

Pero había algo que incluso ella debía admitir; él no se esforzaba en lo más mínimo en cuidar su apariencia. Aunque el permanente ceño fruncido lo dejaba pasar, después de todo ella tampoco soportaba la escuela.

Pero todo eso había cambiado. Recuerda como no pudo evitar mirarlo desde su puesto de trabajo por casi diez minutos, antes de que el gerente la regañara por no haberlo atendido hasta entonces.

Era evidente que su apariencia había cambiado. Su cabello era un poco más largo, pero a diferencia de antes, estaba…arreglado. No solo eso, estaba muy bien vestido, e incluso su postura daba un aura de elegancia. Si no hubiera sido por sus ojos, quizás no lo hubiera reconocido. Kawasaki se imaginó que su hermana pudo haberlo ayudado un poco con su apariencia.

También era más…alto. No era para nada musculoso, pero su cuerpo había alcanzado un tamaño considerable que un observador no podía dejar pasar por alto.

Joder…

 _Parezco una romántica preadolescente._

Aunque tenía algo de sentido. No se imaginó que volvería a encontrarse con él. Había dejado sus antiguos sentimientos de lado y los había hundido en el fundo de su corazón, para no ser tocados nunca más.

Y ahora que han resurgido, no sabe si sentirse bien o molesta con ello.

Se sentía tan… _correcto._

Y era la verdad. Dichos sentimientos se habían hecho paso dentro de su ser como un huracán. Parecía arbitrario, injusto incluso. Que hayan derrumbado la puerta en vez de tocarla y que hubieran puesto su vida cabeza abajo.

Pero no los rechazaba. Por lo contrario, la hacían sentir…feliz.

Y ese era un sentimiento que Kawasaki ya había empezado a olvidar.

Suspirando, la chica se incorpora en sí, al darse cuenta de que la clase ha terminado.

Recuerda con ternura aquella noche en el centro comercial, hace ya poco más de una semana. Habían jugado casi por una hora sin parar, y Hachiman no podía dejar de lloriquear por el hecho de que ella le había ganado más de una vez. Sabía que no era en serio, por supuesto, que era solo una broma, y no podía evitar el sentimiento de calidez que invadía su cuerpo cuando veía esa pequeña sonrisa.

Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír.

En su caso también, era la primera vez que ella soltaba una sonrisa genuina en mucho tiempo.

Quería verlo otra vez.

* * *

Hachiman lleva ya diez minutos mirando el techo de su habitación.

Hoy había sido un día ligero, las clases estuvieron más aburridas que nunca, pero no tenía ningún proyecto o tarea pendiente para el día siguiente. Esto normalmente era milagroso para el chico, pero no esta noche.

Normalmente se las pasa jugando algún videojuego o viendo alguna serie hasta temprano en la madrugada, o hasta que el sueño lo derrotaba. Pero esta noche, estaba más despierto que nunca.

Levanta su teléfono celular de su pecho por tercera vez en los últimos cinco minutos. El nombre, que había permanecido en la pantalla desde la primera vez que lo buscó, brilla ante sus ojos.

 _Kawasaki S. (XXX-XXX-XXX)._

Era fácil de encontrar. Hachiman podía contar los contactos que tenía con los dedos de ambas manos.

 _''Tómalo.''_

 _''¿Eh?,'' Hachiman la miró con una mirada confundida. Ya habían salido del arcade y Komachi le había avisado mediante una llamada que se reuniría con él en unos minutos._

 _''Mi número,'' responde Kawasaki, con una mirada neutral mientras rebusca en su bolso hasta encontrar su móvil._

 _''Oh,'' no era raro, después de todo. Era algo totalmente normal, solo que era algo que él nunca había experimentado. ''Claro.''_

¿Tiene el derecho de llamarla?

Es algo que también se ha preguntado en los últimos minutos.

Tenía un deseo inmenso y inexplicable de hablar con ella.

Su lado pesimista le grita a los cuatro vientos que esto es una locura insensata. ¿Cómo puede entrar a su vida así de por sí? Probablemente ya se había olvidado de él. Había sido algo del momento, un pequeño momento de diversión y felicidad que ambos vivieron. Esto no era la escuela, no se veían cinco veces a la semana. Eran adultos, y tenían vidas totalmente distintas.

No podía imaginarse que Kawasaki de verdad se sintiera a gusto de hablar, y sabía que se estaba dejando llevar por las emociones.

¿Pero aun así, cuando él no se dejaba llevar por las emociones? Era por eso que estaba así. Por eso se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo, por eso se tomó a un nivel tan personal aquellos susurros por parte de sus compañeros. Por eso tomó esa decisión tan estúpida de confesarse de vuelta cuando era sólo un preadolescente. Por eso se aisló de todos en Sobu, porque su remordimiento y su inmenso desprecio por la sociedad lo había vuelto reservado y temeroso.

Las emociones lo han atormentado durante toda su vida. Era esclavo de ellas, y el maldecía serlo. Eran un punto débil, una mancha negra e insoportable que afectaba su ser. Quería no sentir nada, vivir una vida sin sentirse atado al mundo, sin molestar a nadie y que sin nadie lo molestara a él.

Pero, ¿acaso sentir era tan malo como él creía?

Hachiman suspira suavemente, cerrando sus ojos. No eran raras estas ocurrencias, en donde sus pensamientos se apoderaban de él. Era una guerra interna, entre su lado lógico y su lado pesimista, siendo ambos igual de poderosos.

Y nunca sabía quién se coronaría como ganador.

Antes de darse cuenta, había sucumbido ante el sueño.

* * *

Despierta dos horas después.

Había olvidado encender el climatizador, y puede sentir una ligera capa de sudor en su cara. Se había quedado dormido con sus brazos como apoyo, y a consecuencia sentía un leve dolor en su cuello, el cuál temía empeoraría con el tiempo.

Incorporándose, se levanta para dirigirse a su cocina para tomar un poco de agua, mientras revisa rápidamente su teléfono celular.

 _Un mensaje._

Hachiman mira la pantalla, incrédulo por un segundo, y luego de tomarse el agua, desbloquea el aparato para indagar quién podría enviarle algo a el a esta hora. Deduce que debe ser Komachi, ya que la misma le habla de vez en cuando para conversar sobre temas triviales.

 _Kawasaki S. (7:31 PM): Hachiman?_

Su corazón se detiene en seco.

 _Tú (8:19 PM): Hey. Lo siento, estaba dormido._

 _Impresionante. Eres el rey de las conversaciones._

 _Kawasaki S. (8:19 PM): ¿Cuándo no estás tú durmiendo?_

 _Tú (8:20 PM): Oi, el sueño es una necesidad imprescindible para el ser humano y para un gran porcentaje de los seres vivos. No me niegues mis derechos._

 _Kasawaki S. (8:21 PM): ¿Cuáles derechos? No recuerdo que exista una ley sobre dormir._

 _Tú (8:21 PM): Existe… al menos para mí._

La chica no responde de inmediato, y Hachiman siente una sensación de pánico ligero.

 _Que… qué diablos acabo de decir…_

 _Kawasaki S. (8:26 PM): Creo…creo que acabo de perder algunas neuronas._

 _Tú (8:26 PM) Soy impresionante, ¿no es así?_

 _Kawasaki S. (8:28 PM): Eso sólo te lo crees ni tú mismo._

 _Tú (8:28 PM) Que va._

 _Kawasaki S. (8:29 PM): ¿Estabas durmiendo decías? ¿Te desperté?_

 _Tú (8:29 PM): Eh, no, no. En verdad ya tenía despierto varios minutos._

 _Kawasaki S. (8:30 PM): Oh._

Hachiman puede sentir su boca formar una pequeña sonrisa. No lo entendía, por qué sonreía.

Pero le gustaba.

 _Tú (8:36 PM): Sabes, no imaginaba que volvería a ver a alguien de Sobu, francamente. Estuve sorprendido cuando te reconocí._

 _Kawasaki S. (8:36 PM): De verdad que tu cara fue inolvidable, a parte de que tardaste mas de 10 minutos en recordar. En mi caso, tus ojos te delataron inmediatamente. En verdad, muchos tenían planes de mudarse a Tokio, según escuché durante las últimas semanas de clases._

 _Tú (8:37 PM): Sí. ¿Por qué no te fuiste? Es decir, hubieras tenido muchas más oportunidades allá._

 _Kawasaki S. (8:37 PM): No me gusta tanto allá, he ido de visitas. Es muy caótico. Tú pudiste haberte ido también._

 _Tú (8:39 PM): Si, aunque concordamos. No hubiera sobrevivido allá._

 _Kawasaki S. (8:40 PM): Definitivamente no._

 _Tú (8:40 PM): ¿Me estás timando?_

 _Kawasaki S. (8:40 PM): Simplemente estoy repitiendo lo que tu has afirmado._

 _Tú (8:42 PM): …_

 _Kawasaki S. (8:44 PM): ¿Te retractas?_

 _Hoh. Así que le gusta jugar._

 _Tú (8:45 PM): Te gusta jugar. No eres la chica fría que amenazaba por nivelar media escuela en aquel entonces._

 _Kawasaki S. (8:45PM): Debe haber alguien en este mundo capaz de lidiar contigo._

 _Tú: (8:46 PM): Hoh, golpe bajo, Mi ego se destruye. Aunque es injusto, no es como si tu fueses muy distinta a mí._

 _Kawasaki S. (8:46 PM): No tengo los ojos muertos._

 _Tú: (8:47 PM): ¡Eso no cuenta!_

* * *

El cielo ruge. Las gélidas temperaturas del cielo de Chiba se hacen sentir en todo su esplendor. Las personas corren, tanto estudiantes como adultos jóvenes, desesperados por llegar rápido a sus destinos y escapar del frio.

De todas las estaciones del año, Hachiman acepta el invierno, junto con el otoño, son sus estaciones preferidas. Desprecia el calor y la luz directa del sol, más aún cuando debe caminar a la universidad todos los días.

El frío de hoy es un poco exagerado, pero no es del todo insoportable. Como si fan del mismo fuera, Hachiman posee una amplia variedad de abrigos y bufandas adecuadas para este clima. El moderado pero reconfortante sentimiento tibio en su cuello abrigado contrasta con la sensación gélida que se apodera de su nariz y de sus oídos descubiertos.

Sin embargo, esto no le molesta demasiado. El joven disfruta estos días, y se acostumbra a salir de vez en cuando de la protección de su hogar solo con el pretexto de caminar sin rumbo aparente, tomarse un café en su sitio favorito y, tal vez, pasar por la biblioteca a continuar alguna de sus novelas o encaminarse a buscar una nueva para comenzar.

Son estas actividades mundanas, que para alguien más pueden parecer raras o sin sentido aparente, que la dan al chico un cierto sentido de felicidad. El hecho de poder disfrutar en día en paz y tranquilidad, sin ninguna molestia del exterior ni pensamientos aleatorios que lo atormenten sin descansar.

El pelinegro suspira melancólicamente, frotándose sus ambas manos y resguardándolas de nuevo en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

 _Hm. Creo que pasaré un rato ahí._

Ya son todos los sábados los que Hachiman se las pasa allí, aparte de una que otra visita los días de semana. Incluso algunos días puede perder la noción del tiempo, leyendo incesantemente por horas, hasta que llega a darse cuenta de que la noche ya ha invadido la ciudad. De vez en cuando, puede sentir la mirada lejana de la peliazul, la cual casi siempre le dedica una sonrisa de algunos segundos mientras realiza sus actividades laborales, sonrisa que, aunque no se atreve a admitirlo, le hace sentir un familiar calor en el pecho.

Hachiman no es ignorante. Sabe exactamente lo que está sintiendo, lo que sintió aquellos días la primera vez que se enamoró, y este caso no es demasiado diferente. Su lado oscuro y pesimista le ruega por que rechace estos sentimientos, que los aparte de su ser, que el mismo ciclo está por repetirse, y que saldrá herido nuevamente.

Pero no se siente con fuerzas para rechazarlos.

Están presentes, y más fuertes que nunca.

Hachiman puso sus esfuerzos para no pensar en aquello, y, como otras ocasiones, perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que ya había anochecido. Corrigiéndose a sí mismo, había permanecido incluso mucho mas tiempo; ya solo faltaban 20 minutos para el cierre de la tienda.

Las sillas de las mesas habían sido colocadas de cabeza sobre las mismas, y el piso había sido limpiado hace no mucho tiempo, ya que puede notar su ligera humedad y un signo amarillo de alerta colocado cerca del centro de la tienda. Solo la mesa en donde estaba sentado había sido ignorada, como si la persona encargada de la limpieza hubiera deseado no disturbarlo por algunos minutos más.

Suspirando ligeramente, el chico finalmente cierra su libro, el cual se sorprende al notar que ha leído casi trescientas páginas, y se levanta, estirando brevemente su cuerpo, recogiendo sus cosas.

 _Hm. Hasta me olvidé de mi bebida. Creo que tomaré una antes de partir._

Discreto e indiferente, Hachiman se dirige hacia el área de entregas.

Kawasaki, tranquila y con una expresión cansada por la jornada de trabajo, no se percata inicialmente de su presencia, y continúa con su tarea de organizar las cuentas del día antes del cierre.

''Hey.''

Como si a una escena cómica de alguna película de bajo coste perteneciera, el sobresalto de la pobre chica no es para nada discreto. Para más, hace que el pobre chico sienta una ola de terror momentáneo debido a cualquier represalia negativa.

Son al menos cinco segundos los necesarios para que la chica se calme. Pero, contrario a la creencia de Hachiman, el mismo no puede distinguir ninguna expresión de enojo, sino de vergüenza.

''Quieres… m-atarme… ¿¡Matarme del susto?!'' exclama Kawasaki con una mirada que solo puede ser categorizada como de total vergüenza. Su rostro se ha ruborizado por completo, y el chico no puede concluir si ha sido por el susto o por lo cómico de la situación.

Y por alguna razón, ya habiéndose liberado del sentimiento de miedo, Hachiman no puede evitar soltar una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

''Vaya…ya veo que puedo sacar esa reacción de ti.''

La mirada asesina que la peliazul le devuelve lo hace retractar sus palabras.

''¿Entonces pretendías asustarme?''

 _Para. No lo empeores. Para ahora mismo._

''Eh, no. En verdad perdí la noción del tiempo, y quería saber si aún estarían vendiendo antes de cerrar.''

La chica lo mira por un segundo con el ceño fruncido, pero eventualmente, la expresión desaparece y vuelve a la normalidad.

''Ah…claro, todavía estas a tiempo. ¿Lo de siempre?''

''Sí.''

El tiempo pasa lentamente después de la conversación, y Hachiman, para no aburrirse, se sienta en una de las sillas altas de la mesa del bar, descansando su barbilla sobre una de sus manos, y observando a la chica hacer su trabajo.

No puede evitar notar la serenidad y suma tranquilidad con la cual trabaja la peliazul, con una expresión neutral, pero al mismo tiempo, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Es una vista reconfortante.

''De verdad disfrutas tu trabajo.''

La chica no deja de trabajar, pero su respuesta llega a los pocos segundos.

''Sí, en verdad me gusta un poco de más. Es muy tranquilo aquí. También baja el estrés.''

''Hmm.''

Contemplando, Hachiman falla por poco en notar cuando Kawasaki le lleva su bebida.

''Aquí tienes,'' murmura, posando el vaso con delicadeza frente a él y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

''Gracias.''

No son necesarias más palabras. Hachiman paga y disfruta de su pedido. La chica regresa a continuar las preparaciones del cierre, y luego de unos minutos en la parte posterior del local, todo está listo para terminar el día.

Ya habiendo finalizado, se ajusta su abrigo y decide esperar a la chica afuera del local, recostado de una de las ventanas con los brazos entrecruzados mientras admira silenciosamente el cielo lleno de estrellas.

 _No quiero dejarla sola._

Otra vez, él es consciente de sus sentimientos, pero no hace esfuerzo alguno por reprimirlos.

¿Por qué?

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la chica, quien queda sorprendida al verlo recostado allí.

Hachiman toma nota de su forma de vestir. Un grueso abrigo negro que cubre una buena parte de su cuerpo hasta un poco más allá de las rodillas, una bufanda blanca que sólo consigue ocultar parcialmente sus mejillas, las cuáles se ruborizan al contacto con el frío repentino. Y su cabello, ajustado en su familiar cola de caballo, se ladea levemente con cada uno de sus movimientos.

El pelinegro no negaba que, en su época de secundaria, tenía cierto ojo pervertido para las chicas. Y era inevitable, suponía, por más podrido e insoportable que era, seguía siendo un hombre que vivía el proceso de la pubertad.

Pero ya esos días son cosas del pasado. Sí, Hachiman tenía un ojo para las chicas, y era la vista que se presentaba ante sus ojos en ese momento lo que le hacía sentir feliz.

Sólo el modo de vestir de Kawasaki implica madurez, una mujer independiente, discreta, pero más que todo, bondadosa.

Y esa última cualidad, esa ternura con la que a veces se expresaba, solo la había presenciado él.

''Te acompañaré a casa, sí no hay problema.''

Kawasaki lo mira por un segundo, sorprendida, pero eventualmente, sonríe.

''Claro. Son sólo veinte minutos,'' susurra la chica, comenzando a caminar.

''Veinte minutos es mucho a estas horas de la noche,'' responde Hachiman, mientras refugia sus manos en sus bolsillos del abrigo y trota un poco para alcanzarla.

Son varios minutos los que transcurren sin novedad. Ambos se hallan sumidos en un silencio tranquilizador. Suspirando, Hachiman dedica una mirada al cielo.

''Es impresionante cuántas estrellas son visibles esta noche.''

''Sabes, mi apartamento está en un quinto piso, y tiene un pequeño balcón. Cuando me siento sola o abrumada, me gusta salir por las noches y admirar las estrellas. A veces hasta me llevo el futón y me quedo dormida allí,'' susurra la chica en un tono casi imperceptible, pero que Hachiman, atento, consiguió entender.

De momento, no sabía cómo responder. No porque se sintiera incómodo, sino porque le abrumaba lo rápido que había cambiado su tono de voz.

''Oi, no seas descuidada. Este frío no es bueno para dormir afuera,'' responde el chico con un tono de reprimenda.

A Hachiman no se le escapó su triste sonrisa.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar al edificio. Hachiman la acompañó hasta su puerta.

Entrando, Kawasaki se voltea.

Hachiman, como ya de costumbre, queda momentáneamente paralizado.

''E-eh. Buenas noches,'' susurra, haciendo un patético gesto con la mano. La chica permanece inmóvil, como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Con el deseo de no desencadenar una situación incómoda, Hachiman comienza a dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

Pero, tan sólo dar el primer paso, una mano lo detiene, la cual se ha entrelazado, como si fuera en un acto de desesperación, con la suya.

Hachiman se detiene en seco. No recuerda la última vez que había tenido un contacto físico tan cercano.

Y se siente tan bien.

''No te vayas… no aún.''

''Saki…''

Su expresión es ilegible. Una buena parte de sus cabellos, a pesar de la cola de caballo, cubre sus ojos. Su boca se contorna en una simple línea.

''Saki, voy a perder el último tren. En ese caso no tendré cómo volver.''

La chica parece reflexionar, de retractarse de lo que estaba haciendo, pero Hachiman sabe, por el dolor que siente, que lo último que quiere hacer en este momento es retirarse.

''Lo siento, fue sólo un impulso,'' susurra Kawasaki con voz entrecortada, soltando su mano.

Ahora es el turno de Hachiman de sentir un pinchazo en el pecho. La peliazul se encuentra frente a él paralizada, y al mismo tiempo…desesperada.

El lado negativo de el vuelve atacarlo. Le grita que se vaya, que salga de ahí. Que no empeore la situación, que no se arriesgue a hacer algo que le traiga más dolor.

Pero, con la mayor fuerza de voluntad, lo reprime.

Con timidez, toma lentamente su mano nuevamente, dándole una suave caricia.

''¿Quieres ver las estrellas?''

La chica levanta su mirada… y ríe.

''Nos vamos a congelar.''

''Un par de sábanas gruesas pueden hacer el trabajo. Puedes agregar algo de té también.''

Para su alivio, Kawasaki se anima un poco más.

* * *

El frío es consolador, y Hachiman lo adora.

Se encuentra ya en el balcón, con las sábanas esparcidas por el suelo. Saki se encuentra preparando algo de té para ambos. Ya es más que evidente que pasara la noche ahí, habiendo el último tren zarpado hace poco más de 10 minutos.

No sabía que seguía, cuál era el próximo paso, pero ella no quería que, al menos esta noche, él se fuera. Y francamente, él tampoco lo deseaba.

El viento sopla con suavidad, jugando con sus cabellos, mientras que el sonido de las hojas de los arboles lo relajan aún más

El sonido de la puerta corrediza lo hace volver en sí, y se voltea para ver a Kawasaki con dos copas calientes en sus manos.

Ambos habían optado por quedarse con sus abrigos para protegerse mejor del frío, agregando las sábanas.

''¿Pensativo como siempre?''

''Tal vez.''

Ambos acomodándose en el suelo, se dedican a admirar el cielo mientras toman.

No podía imaginarse en un millón de años que algo como esto sucedería. Pero no se arrepentía.

Se sentía avergonzada por aquel acto desesperado.

No sabía qué la había poseído, era como si su cuerpo hubiera actuado por si sólo.

Sólo… no quería que se fuera. Y por eso lo detuvo.

Peleó consigo misma.

Sabía exactamente lo que sentía por él. Era algo que nunca había sentido por ninguna otra persona.

No quería dejarlo solo, y ella tampoco quería estar sola.

Sabía cuanto sufría, cuantas cosas él mismo callaba.

Puede que suene egoísta, pero esta noche, quería que se quedara con ella.

Hablaron probablemente por casi una hora, y eventualmente, el chico sucumbió al sueño.

En un gesto de ternura, había posicionado su cabeza en sus piernas, y los había arropado a ambos. Cuidadosamente acaricia su pelo con la mayor suavidad que puede.

Se sentía bien cerca de él.

La soledad ya no la comía por dentro.

 _Tonto. Mira lo que has hecho conmigo._

Con una pequeña sonrisa, pudo dormir en paz.

* * *

 ** _Canción: Agonizando - Pavel Nuñez_**


End file.
